Full Blooded Cat Demon
by LupinCriss
Summary: When Kagome makes a new friend at school and she meets Inuyasha the same day, but what is she hiding? Yuki Akita... secrets revealed


Hey, I usually get obsessed with a fanficton. Become obsessed about something else then I write another story and a couple months later i come back to it. So Heres my Inuyasha fanfiction!

I don't own Inuyasha, Sadly enough...

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi walked into class, late, might be added and kept her head down as she sat down, eyes on her, wondering, with a mix of how she was doing with her imaginary sickness, or if it was contagious.

She felt a pulse in her aura and looked around.

Her 'sonar' stopped at a girl with light blue hair, she had a black fedora on her head, that was secured with bobbypins.

Sensing that someone was watching her the girl looked over at Kagome.

Her eyes widened at the color, much strange, and a very abnormal color right next to Inuyasha.

Her red eyes looked over the mikos kind of ruffled appearance, then back to her assignment for the day.

"Higurashi" The teacher called out to her, "Since you were gone yesterday, and the week before that" she added the latter quietly, "You can work with ms. Akita for she doesn't have a partner either. Ms. Akita will you show her out assignment" She pointed at the blue haired girl.

Kagome moved her desk/Chair, copying the others, so she was facing her new partner. "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she held her hand out to shake hands with the new student.

"Yuki Akita" she shook her hand. It was when she pulled back where she noticed the claw-like nails on the girl.

"So what are we doing?" Kagome looked up at the board.

"Drawing a picture of a certain era, and writing an essay on it."

She looked back at her desk and wrote that down on the piece of paper on her desk, "What era?".

"The feudal era" she said quietly, showing her front teeth that seemed to be sharpened to look like fangs.

"Umm...I can't draw" The miko told her partner.

"It's ok," she said behind her hand, "I can't write in Japanese" she told the girl. At the tilt of her head she explained, "I've only been speaking Japanese for a few years, I originally came from England"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted, "Akita, Higurashi, Less talking more working."

And the two started. By the end of class Two paragraphs and a rough sketch were done.

"What is that?" One of the girls screeched pointing at the picture.

On the page was a picture of a small creature crouched down on the ground, its eyes wide and much like how an alien is painted as.

It back was Boney as well as its arm that held onto one arm.

It had very little hair on its oddly shaped head, definitely shorter than its elf like ear.

Around the Creature were horses, which carried armed men that had spears, swords and arrows pointed at it.

"It's a demon" Yuki said simply.

"Ewwww, that's gross!" She shrieked while her friend made a comment, "Demons never existed, and never will. even if they did they should all be killed. Freak" she directed the last word at the blue haired girl.

Yuki Akita stood up suddenly and stalked toward the girl, the girl gulped and realized the mistake she made calling the new girl a freak.

She walked back, trying to get out of the path of the eerie looking girl.

She stumbled, falling against the ground.

Yuki pulled the girl up by her upper arm and pinned her against the wall, "Never" she strained the word "Call" Her eyes turned black "me a freak" she looked down at the girl who was nearly 5 inches shorter, making sure not to show her teeth "Again."

She let go, causing the girl fall to the ground, "And this is why I've never gone to public school" she mumbled to herself "Too many idiots".

Lucky for her the teacher was no where in sight, and betting that the girl and her friends would be too scared to say anything, she wouldn't get in trouble.

"You shouldn't have done that" Kagome told the girl.

"Ehh," the girl said quietly, shrugging "I hate it when people call me freak" The bell rang, signaling the next class.

Kagome and Yuki stood back, watching as the students raced out of the room.

"So when did you start coming to this school?"

The blue haired girl paused, "Two weeks ago?" she said her hand in front of her mouth.

"Why do you do that?" Kagome wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"Do what?" she copied her earlier movement.

"That, you cover your mouth, is it because of your teeth?"

Yukis heart sped up, and Kagome sensed that, "M-my teeth?" she stuttered out,

"Because they're sharp."The girl visibly calmed, but still held a stiff air around her

"Yeah, they tend to creep people out".

Kagome and Yuki walked to each of their classes together, never mentioning the accident in the classroom again.

It wasn't until lunch time when Yuki truly felt alone.

Kagome, who she had walked around with had walked away and sat around with her 3 friends in the corner of the school yard laughing.

Yuki pulled out her bento box from her black backpack.

"Only fish?" Someone behind her asked. She swiveled around on the brick steps. She saw the boy who she had come to know as Hojo.

"I like fish" She mumbled, looking back down.

"But that's not a bad thing" he told her "I'm Hojo"

The girl nodded, "Yuki".

"Why are you sitting alone?"

She shrugged. "Don't really know anybody here, I'm kind of" she trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Shy?" The brown haired boy offered.

"Mmmhmm, I just started going to public school last year."

Hojo put the lid back on the girls bento and grabbed her wrist. "Let me introduce you to my friends." His grip was tight, but loose enough that it wasn't hurting her. "Hey guys," Hojo called to a group of people who Yuki was willing to bet were his friends. "I brought someone new over,"

He let go of her arm and handed her the bento back, "This is Yuki" She shyly smiled behind the hair in her face.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"How'd you manage to convince the school to let you keep your hair color AND wear a hat?" one of the guys asked.

Yuki just shrugged "I know people" she said and let it simmer.

"You are so awesome!" One of the guys walked up next to he and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome to the group, let me introduce you to the guys." He pointed at a Blonde haired guy, who was obviously not Jappanese."That's hao(How) he's the quiet one".

Tall Black haired guy was next "Oharu, he's the bad boy" he gave her a salute with his two fingers.

The short, rather chubby teens name was "Kazukko, ever want to play video games? Go to him, Of course I play but not as skilled as this guy."

"You know me," Hojo told her, "But that's Katso, We just call him Kat".

The guy whos arm was around her shoulder was very unsteritypicaly Asian. He had natural(looking)Red hair and green eyes"He's the flirt," he winked when Yuki looked up at him.

She smiled, "You can go ahead and throw that away, cuz i'm not interested"

The guys eyes widened, "Does that mean you play for the other team?"

It was Yukis turn to widen her eyes, "No! I'm just saying i'm not interested in dating for a while".

She stopped talking when Oharu started walking towards her.

He stopped right in front of her and grabbed her chin. "Those teeth." He said "Are they real? Were you born with them?"

She tried nodding, The boys hand still on her chin. "Uh, Yeah." She said after he let go "Born with them, or so i'm guessing. Had them for as long as i remember. It kinda scares a few people, makes them run off."

He nodded "They're cool, makes you look dangerous."

The blue haired girl smiled, "Thanks you're the first person to say that." she blushed.

The girl and her new friends sat and ate lunch sharing stories of their child hood with mentions of video games.

"What class do you have next?" she racked her brain for her schedule. "Physical" she groaned, "I better go." she waved to the guys and left.

Yuki followed a couple of girls into the locker room.

"The freak attacked me in the classroom earlier. Nearly killed me with her devil powers" She overheard a girl say to her friend.

The 'freak' smirked to her self, secured her hat, and walked up behind the girl and her friend.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" They jumped up against the lockers, their hearts beating to break out of their chests.

"I'm not a huge fan of rumors. Nasty little things, they are" she narrowed her blood red eyes, "You're not spreading rumors are you?"

The two girls' eyes widened, "N-no" They stuttered out, "Good" Yuki spun around and walked away from the two terror-stricken girls.

"You're much different from what i expected when i first met you."

she spun around in front of her locker to find Kagome Higurashi. "That's usually what happens. Quiet kids are always different from what people think. Those girls just get on my nerves."

She secured her locker with a slam went into the bathrooms connected to the locker room to change.

She walked out in Green shorts white stripes down the side with that were loose on her waist, a large white t-shirt, and a black beanie on her head.

"These are the smallest size they had, and they won't let me bring any from home to wear" she explained at Kagomes look.

"Race ya," she told a couple of guys, "If you win i give you 2050 yen, each" each of the guys smirked.

"But if I win, each of you give me 2050 yen"

The guys looked at each other, "You got yourself a deal, be prepared to lose lady" The gun went off and the 3 guys plus Yuki took off.

They ran around the track 4 times. Dust picked off the ground at the speed they were running. Sweat started to run off their faces.

Yuki yawned while running, "That the best you got?" she asked passing them, then running ahead.

It was when she was leaning against a tree when the guys finished, "How" they panted "Did you do" pant "That?".

She shrugged "Skills, now pay up" they grumbled, pulling out money from their wallets and put it in her out stretched hand.

She counted it up and ran off, "Glad to be doing business with you".

In the locker rooms kagome stood in front of her shaking her head, "What?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Nothing" the two walked to their last class together. "I've always hated math," Kagome groaned, slamming her head on her desk.

"It's not that bad, my parents always made it fun though" Yuki smiled softly, "They would test me and if i got 80% correct i would get a sucker, if i got 100% i would get two suckers and a choice of desert for dinner. My parents were awesome."

Kagome saw the look on her new friends face each time she talked about her family. "What happened to them?" she asked softly.

Yuki frowned "They ,uh, died in a house robbery 3 years back. I had no other family, and one thing led to another, each foster family pushed me back and now i live by myself."

kagome sat thinking to herself.

"Do you wanna come to my house?" Kagome asked her friend after the school bell rang signaling the day over.

"Oh, I-I don't know"

She gave Yuki the pouting face, "please?!"

she tried to turn it down again, but gave in, "Fine". Her body jerked as the miko pulled her arm and started dragging her.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called into the house while Yuki looked around in awe, "and i brought a friend".

And older woman walked into the room, drying her hands on a towel.

She had short curly black hair with one strand that hung in front. Her kind eyes looked over the blue haired girl. "Hi" they shook hands, Yuki nodded politely.

"Mom this is Yuki, she started going to my school a few weeks ago".

"Do you want to work on out project?" kagome asked putting her bag down on her bed.

The two teens sat on her floor, book and papers around them.

"Is that how you picture a demon?" Kagome finally asked.

Yuki shook her head, "No, I believe that demons are in all shapes and sizes. Like a Dog Demon, or a Bird Demon. But most people picture demons with odd-shaped faces and bodies like giant spiders with two heads. But no one really believes that they can look like other people."

There was a sound of pounding foot steps, and the bedroom door burst open.

"Kagome! Why do you have a demon in your room?" Kagome and Yuki's eyes widened.

"I-I gotta go." She started cleaning up her papers, but a bare foot stopped her.

"Who are you?" The Teen with Silver hair in a red hakama asked her.

"M-my name is yuki. Who are you?"

The silver-haired teen chuckled "I'm Inuyasha, but tell me why a demon is here?"

With sudden confidence yuki stood up. "I should be asking the same thing. Doggy." her eyes started glowing.

"Getting a little too confident there Kitty cat?"

She was about to pounce.

"Woah Woah Woah! Stop!" she jumped in front of the two "Is this true?" she looked at Yuki.

"Yeah, my parents adopted me, after finding me in the middle of a forest at age 5 and they hid me after they found out what i am." She slowly pulled of her black hat to show 2 cat ears, much like inuyashas silver dog ears. They were about 2 inches tall, and purple.

"I-I also have a tail" she pulled off a necklace.

A purple popped out of the bottom of her back, It was about 3 feet long and purple, it had 2 stripes, both the same light blue as her hair. The tail curved as it stood up tall. You could see the tip of it sticking up behind her head.

"Hold still" Kagome told her as she walked closer. She reached closer with her hands and grabbed a hold of her ears.

"S-stop" Yuki laughed "That tickles."

2,536 words! Woohoo!

Please Review! I would appreciate it. I'm not too good of a writer, but i can't stop...


End file.
